


Tied

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies





	Tied

_“You ready?”_  You whispered into Dean’s ear, and licked up his earlobe, sucking it in and biting down on it lightly. Dean winced under your touch. Understandable, as he can’t see a thing.

Dean was sitting on the chair, naked to the bone. You had his hands tied behind his back, a blindfold over his eyes. This was a sight you loved the most and Dean certainly enjoyed it too.

You yanked his head back by his hair, your fingernails dug into his scalp, making him open up his mouth in pain. You placed your hand on his jaw and cupped his face as you stuck your tongue into his mouth, kissing him roughly before you traced along his lip line with your tongue and closing in again for a kiss.

_“Nothing has ever scared me more than being with you, you know that?”_  He muttered as you trace your fingertips along his shoulder to his chest and down his body.

_“You should be scared.”_ You grinned mischievously and you wished that he could see your smile.

Kneeling down, you placed your hand on his knees, his dick only inches from your face. It was still limp and you blew air against it. Dean let out a grunt as you giggled softly.  _“Do you think I can make little Dean stand up?”_  Still grinning, you blew more air against it.

_“Ah..”_  Dean starts to pant and you could see his dick slowly coming to life.  _“If you keep calling it little, it won’t get up at all, sweetheart.”_

_“Son of a..”_ He hissed as you licked at his limp dick and sucked it in to your mouth. Wobbling your head up and down, you looked up to him. Dean threw his head back and bit down on his bottom lip. 

_“Yep, that’ll do it.”_ He was holding his breath when he muttered, almost inaudible.

You could feel his cock growing in your mouth and soon, you needed two hands to massage it up and down while you suck at his tip, his pre-cum leaking onto your tongue.

_“Shit.”_  Dean grunted as one of your hand traveled down and cupped his balls, massaging and turning it around in your hand.

You wished you could see his eyes but now is not the time just yet.

Stroking his dick up at down now, you sucked his balls into your mouth and let it out with a loud popping sound before you started over again.

_“Fuck, can you fit in both?”_  Dean asked you sheepishly, as he bit down harder on his bottom lip.

_“I don’t know? Can I?”_ You asked him back but you both already know the answer. 

You open up your mouth as wide as you could and sucked both his balls in while your hand was still stroking his dick up and down. You had to hold your breath but soon got used to the feeling of it. You let them bounce back with a pop before you took his cock into your mouth again and slid it in until his tip hit the back of your throat. You let it stay there while you were fighting against the gagging, blinking away the tears.

_“Son of a bitch!”_  Dean hissed throwing his head back again.

Taking him out, you began to stroke it. His cock all slippery and wet.

Getting up, you straddled him and cupped his face in your hand before you kissed down on him again, letting him taste his own arousal on your tongue.

You let your tongue travel along his jaw, down his neck, as you rock your bottom on his thighs.  _“You feel how wet I am for you?”_ You whispered against his neck as you bit down lightly on it while you continue to grind down on his thighs, spreading your wetness around. You took his nipples and applied pressure to it before you twist them around between your fingers, making Dean mutter out profanities and you started to giggle.

Your hands travel up again and took the blindfold off his face. Dean blinked a couple of time and let his eyes adjust to the light. Finally, you are able to look him into his green eyes that were full with longings.

_“Kiss me again. Please.”_  He was almost begging you and how could you deny his wish? Moving closer, you held him up by his neck while your other hand went down to stroke at his cock before you place it at your entrance. You parted from him again and looked him in the eye while you slowly sat down on his dick, letting him slip in and fill you up. Your eyes fixed on his face and you could see him closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

Slowly you began to bounce on his cock as Dean grunted. His upper body tense as he wants to get rid of the rope that tied his hands together. He desperately wanted to touch you, holding you in his arms while he kneads at your flesh, feeling you. He knows that you won’t grant him that wish and settle down to wincing and squirming while you rock to and fro on his dick. Pulling him in for another kiss, you bit down on his lip before you let go of him.

_“Faster.”_ Dean whispered into your mouth as you parted from him.

_“What was that? Do you want me to fuck you harder?”_ You were still grinding on him slowly.

_“Yes.”_ Dean answered, his eyes burning with desire.

_“You didn’t ask very nice, Dean.”_ You grinned and came to a complete halt.

_“Son of a bitch!”_  He let out a frustrated sigh.  _“Please? Fuck me harder.”_ His deep voice vibrating in his chest as he bit on his lower lip. He knew that if he wanted you to do something, he needs to play by the rule.

_“Like this?”_ You asked as you picked on where you left off and increased the speed of your movement.  _“Or like this?”_  You bounced harder and faster, your heart racing.

_“Fuck yes.”_ Dean threw his head back again and you grabbed at his face, making him look you in the eye.

_“You like that, huh?”_ You said, as both your hands wander from his face and you placed them around his neck, holding on to him and cut off his air supply while you fucked him as he wanted you to.

_“Ah..”_  He couldn’t say anything and you saw his eyes that slowly looked up as if he’s going to pass out soon. You released the pressure on his neck again.

You repeated the same thing two more times until he couldn’t take it anymore.

_“You want to come, huh?”_  You lowered yourself to his ear and whispered. _“I can feel your cock twitching in me, Dean. I want you to fill me up. Come for me, babe.”_

Again you clawed your hands around his neck and squeezed down on it, your hips moving to and fro as fast as you could. You could watch Dean throwing his head back. An expression of beautiful agony on his face, as he let out an animalistic grunt. The loud sound was music to your ears.

You slowed down your pace and let him come down from his height when you wrapped your hands around his neck and held him tight.

After a while, you got up and walked around to unleash the rope but not before you yanked him back by his hair and kissed down on him.

When you part, you could see Dean grinning up at you.  _“Ok, but now release me, sweetheart. It’s payback time!”_


End file.
